


Scandalous

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_canon_fest/profile)[**hp_canon_fest**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_canon_fest/) 2010\. A heartfelt thank you to my wonderful betas, [](http://ultrasonicbop.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultrasonicbop**](http://ultrasonicbop.livejournal.com/) and [](http://celta-diabolica.livejournal.com/profile)[**celta_diabolica**](http://celta-diabolica.livejournal.com/)! I don't know where I would be without you guys. All remaining errors are, as always, mine.

"Guess who just walked in?" Lynette Rosier pulled at Narcissa's sleeve almost hard enough to rip the delicate lace. Her voice was lowered, but she seemed on the edge of bursting with excitement. "No, no, you can't turn now, he's looking right at us!"

Not heeding her friend's warning, Narcissa risked a glance from behind her fan. She knew straightaway who her friend was talking about; close to the doorway stood a young man she remembered from Hogwarts but hadn't seen since he left school, over a year ago. He had done a fair bit of growing up during that time, Narcissa noticed. He was taller than she remembered, and had an aura of authority about him that hadn't been there before. She quickly looked away to avoid being noticed and feigned indifference. "The young Malfoy," she whispered to her friend. "What's his name again? Lucius?"

Lynn huffed and pulled at a dark lock, perfectly spelled into place. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy. Stop pretending you don't remember. You wouldn't believe the stories Evan tells me about him! Why, I can't even repeat them without blushing!"

Her interest sparked anew, Narcissa looked again at the man whose reputation could make her bold friend blush. The more she looked, the more she liked what she saw. Unlike most of the eligibles, who liked to wear their hair unbound, falling over their shoulders in an almost feminine way, this one wore his in a simple ponytail that highlighted his high cheekbones and narrow chin. The severity of his hairstyle was mirrored in his dark green robes that were cut to show his figure to the best effect according to the latest fashion, but had no lace trimmings or other ornaments. Amongst the young men who were adorned in silver and precious stones from head to toe, he seemed to rely entirely on his inner charm.

Suddenly Narcissa's appraising eyes met an amused storm-grey gaze. He had noticed her looking! How very inappropriate. Cheeks pink with embarrassment, Narcissa turned back to her friend. "What do you think he's doing here? He's practically infamous for never attending the reputable balls."

Lynn gave her a very knowing look. Her brother had recently began to attend the men-only gatherings that everyone was whispering about but no one would admit to knowing about if asked. Evan brought back enough gossip to make Lynn the unofficial authority on young eligibles among the debutantes. "Isn't it obvious? With his mother sick and his father retiring more and more from social circles?"

Narcissa frowned a bit. Yes, old Abraxas was rumoured to be leaving his obligations more and more to his young heir, but why would that mean ... Oh. She stared at Lynn, wide-eyed, waiting for her to confirm her dawning suspicion. Her friend nodded solemnly. "He's looking for a wife, of course! Those pretty boys of his"—both girls stifled a giggle; Lucius Malfoy's tastes were well known—"can't give him what he needs now, as the new head of the House of Malfoy: an alliance with another established family and an heir to the fortune."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, considering her fellow debutantes. The Malfoy heir was a prize catch; his family was almost as old and respectable as her own, and their wealth was legendary. With the summer almost gone, there didn't seem to be a suitable bride for him left still unattached. He should have shown up when they left school, or waited until next year, unless ... "You don't think he already has his sights set on someone, do you?" she asked Lynn excitedly.

Lynn gave her a curious look. "What do you think? Rabastan hasn't proposed yet, has he?"

Narcissa blushed deep scarlet under her elaborate make-up charm. "Me?" she squeaked so loud that a couple of passing eligibles gave her strange looks. "Me?" she repeated, remembering to whisper this time, mortified at the unfavourable attention she had drawn to herself. "But I'm practically off the table; were expecting Rabastan to ask any day now!"

Lynn smiled shrewdly. "Are you sure you want him to? He can be quite cute in his own way, but just look at that one! If I had known he was on the market, I wouldn't have been so quick to say yes to Robert Wilkes."

Giggling, Narcissa tapped her friend on the arm with her wand. "Lynn! You talk like a greedy half-blood servant girl!"

"I do not!" Lynn protested, pretending to jinx Narcissa by way of revenge. "Besides, I wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. We're first cousins by marriage. It's your family he wants."

Narcissa frowned. Suddenly, she didn't feel entirely comfortable being pursued just for her family's prestige. It was ridiculous, really; that was what all the men were after, Rabastan probably even more than most. "If he wants a Black, why doesn't he ask for Bella?" she asked irritably. "After she turned Rodolphus down, I can hardly do the same to Rabastan. Surely he knows that?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Bellatrix is much too old. At twenty-two she's damaged goods. And her reputation is questionable at best. You, on the other hand," she looked Narcissa up and down appraisingly, "are exactly the right age, and definitely the prettiest of the th-two." She winced at her slip of tongue and offered Narcissa an apologetic half-smile.

On the whole, people had been surprisingly understanding about the scandal, but mentions of Andy still hurt. It was rather like the way that a lost limb can sometimes ache, even long after it is gone. Narcissa suspected that it would never really go away, but that was exactly why memories of her had to be pushed away and buried beneath new robes and hairstyles and young men. She only had one sister and would never again have another. She schooled her features and smiled back at Lynn.

Her eyes widened and she gripped Narcissa's sleeve again. "He's coming this way!" she whispered urgently.

Before Narcissa had time to ask who, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Excuse me," a low, melodious voice drawled behind her. She turned around, barely conscious of Lynn letting go of her and fading to the background, to meet the same grey eyes that had so shaken her a while back. Lucius Malfoy sketched a courteous bow and flashed a smile that seemed to light up the entire room.

Spellbound by his smile, Narcissa almost dropped a curtsey, before she remembered that she was an adult witch now, and turned the gesture into a bow, ending up in an embarrassingly servile position. Blushing, she straightened her back and gave him a nod and a polite smile instead. A Black never falters, she reminded herself.

Like a true gentleman, young Mr Malfoy pretended not to notice her embarrassment. "Miss Black, I wonder if you remember me from school?" Narcissa felt a thrill at his boldness; he should have asked someone to introduce them properly before talking to her at all. Not wanting to encourage him too much, she nodded again, letting her smile falter a bit. Noting the unspoken reprimand, he bowed again. "Forgive my lack of manners. Will you accept my introduction, or shall I go away and try again?" He winked in a most inappropriate manner and Narcissa couldn't help giggling at the thought.

Emboldened with her amusement, he offered her his arm. "Lucius Malfoy, at your service. I wonder if I may have this dance?"

******

"And then I danced with him! Three times!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Three times? Everyone must have noticed that. I thought you liked Rabastan Lestrange?"

Narcissa deflated a bit. "I do! I mean, I thought I did. But he wasn't even there! Oh, Bella, what am I going to do?"

"It wasn't Rabastan's fault that he missed the ball, Cissy. He didn't mean to be rude to you." Bellatrix looked at her sister meaningfully.

Realisation dawned in Narcissa's blue eyes. "You mean he was ... ? And you ... ?" She didn't finish her question. Such things weren't talked about, even between sisters. The meetings were one thing, but the missions quite another. The less she knew about them, the better.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, he was delayed. I think I know why," she added, more to herself than to her sister. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

Narcissa bit her lip. Bella was so cryptic these days, hardly ever finishing her sentences and always disappearing somewhere. She missed the days when they told each other everything. "Who are you calling a bastard?" she asked carefully. Bella couldn't possibly know what had happened after the last dance ...

Bellatrix shook her head as if to clear it. She had had that faraway look in her eyes again, the one she always had when conversation veered into dangerous territory. "Never mind, Cissy," she sighed. "I should let you get some sleep so you don't look like a ghost tomorrow at the luncheon." With that, she Disapparated from the foot of Narcissa's bed without so much as a goodnight.

Narcissa lay back, thinking about the ball and Lucius Malfoy. After the last dance, Lucius had pulled her aside and kissed her hand. She could still feel his warm breath on her cheek as he had bent much too close to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Miss Black. I hope we'll meet again soon." Narcissa sighed. The memory made her whole body tingle in ways she had never experienced with Rabastan. He was always so courteous and paid her nice compliments and sent her lovely gifts, but never had he taken such liberties with her. She had never really considered it before, not knowing what it was like, but there was no passion between them.

With Lucius, on the other hand ...

She shivered pleasurably. But it wasn't real, she reminded herself. She couldn't turn Rabastan down now, not after what Bella had done to his brother. They couldn't offend the Lestranges again, or they would turn against them for good... She sighed again. Why must these things be so difficult?

She only realised she had drifted off when her bed suddenly dipped and arms wrapped around her. She started, for a second almost thinking that Lucius had somehow come out of her dream to hold her, but a choked sob brought her back to reality. The smell of sandalwood enveloped her, identifying the intruder without a shred of doubt.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Her sister's sudden display was alarming; Narcissa wondered what could have happened to make Bellatrix embrace her so tightly, but it was the heaving sobs that wracked her sister's chest that truly worried her brow. "What's happened? Is someone hurt?" Cold fear trickled through her. Not again ...

"Just me," Bellatrix managed between sobs. "Cissy, I want to die! Please just kill me!"

Narcissa cradled her sister in her arms, really worried now. "What is it? Bella, you know you can tell me anything," she cooed, trying to sound comforting. Whatever had happened, it must have been bad; she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Bella cry. Not when she was twelve and fell off a broom, breaking both legs, not even when they had lost a sister.

"He doesn't love me, Cissy. He never did!" Bellatrix gripped her shoulder hard enough to bruise, but Narcissa endured it, not wanting to interrupt her sister now that she was finally talking to her again. So that was why she was always sneaking off. She could only hope that _Bella's_ lover was a pure-blood, lest their parents commit murder or suicide this time.

"He told me to get rid of it and marry someone else! Oh, Cissy, I wish he had just killed me!" Narcissa drew a sharp breath. So Bella had actually ... Lynn's description of her—damaged goods—had been much more accurate than she had known.

"Who is it?" Narcissa asked carefully. "He is ... you know? Isn't he?"

Bella let go of her and sat up. "It's _him_ , Cissy, the one all the men follow! The most powerful wizard of all time, and I was supposed to be his queen!" Bella's eyes were blazing in the early morning gloom, and there was more than a dash of madness on her face. "The Dark Lord, whose name no one shall dare speak! The Lord who will rise and rid us all of Mudbloods and their filth!" Bella broke down again, crying desperately against her sister's shoulder. "And I love him and he doesn't want me." The whisper was so low that Narcissa had to strain her ears. Not knowing what else to do, she simply held her sister and let her cry until her sobs began to give way to choked breaths.

When she was finally still, Narcissa asked very carefully, "Bella, are you sure?" Bella nodded against her shoulder. Narcissa was dying to ask her what it was like, but this was not the time for that.

"He wants me to marry someone else and then curse it off and pretend I miscarried," Bella explained in a quiet, shaky voice. "Oh, Cissy, it was horrible! I yelled at him and he threw me out. What am I going to do?"

Everything clicked into place, like a jigsaw puzzle, and Narcissa could see the picture: a future stretching before her, perfect and guilt-free. "Bella," she said carefully, twisting her sister's curls around her finger, "Rodolphus still hasn't married."

Bella wrenched herself away from Narcissa's embrace and stared at her, eyes still red and puffy. "You're trying to use me, aren't you, Cissy? Your own sister!" Narcissa met her sister's accusing eyes for a second, but then she lost her nerve and looked down. A chuckle made her look back up. Bella was smirking at her with trembling lips. "How very Slytherin of you, little sister."

Pressing her advantage, Narcissa smirked back. "It's the perfect solution. Roddy is still pining for you and you need a husband. Fast. We can't take another scandal, not now." She tried to keep a pleading note out of her voice. It would be so perfect, if only Bella said yes; everyone knew how Roddy Lestrange was still smitten with Bella, and since Rabastan could not marry the sister of her brother's intended, he would step down without a fuss, leaving Narcissa free to explore the whole new world of sensation she had found with Lucius.

******

Lucius' breath was hot on Narcissa's cheek, and heat seemed to radiate from his body. She was getting light-headed, her breath coming in short sighs. It was delightfully inappropriate; they were barely out of sight. "Narcissa," Lucius whispered, her given name sounding more beautiful than ever, as it fell from his lips for the first time, "do I have your permission to talk to our parents?"

"Yes," she whispered back, ready to agree to anything as long as he would never let go of her. "Oh yes, Lucius..."

His lips met hers, and she would have swooned if it hadn't been for the wall at her back. She opened her mouth a little and Lucius' tongue slipped inside to slide across her own. It was even better than she had imagined, alone in her bed. She felt like she was going to explode with pure pleasure.

"I can't wait," Lucius muttered against her lips and pressed closer. Narcissa felt something poking at her hip, realised what it was and pushed Lucius away, blushing. He was going too far again; they were not even engaged yet. He backed away a little, but gave her such a smouldering, passionate look, that she was almost ready to let him take her right then and there, against the wall.

"We should go back," she said shakily. "People will talk soon."

He nodded but didn't let go of her. "Can we at least have a very short engagement, like Roddy and Bella?"

She gave a breathy little giggle. "Maybe not _quite_ that short. The family can't take another scandal."

He sighed. "Fine. Two months, that is as far as I can go."

"Three." She smiled when he pouted at her and took his arm. "Let's go and find our parents. The sooner we get the contract settled, the sooner we can marry."

As they returned to the ballroom proper, their eyes were drawn to the centre of the floor, where Bellatrix was feeding a small pastry to her new husband. They looked very happy together, all things considered. Maybe she had done her sister a favour, too, Narcissa thought, a smug little smile curving her lips.


End file.
